lightversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Lich
This is part of the DragonSoul continuity. The Lich, Ghost King, or E'nove'erduuhr, is one of the most frequently returning villains in DragonSoul. He was the main villain of seasons: 4, 6, 21 and 22, as well as a supporting villain in seasons 3 and 9. He was also often referenced and made several small appearances throughout the series. Personality The Lich was always an incredibly self-important narcissist, who would never pass up the change to gloat about his own power or victory. Although he gradually became more careful and focused over the series due to his numerous defeats, he always retained some level of hubris and perceived superiority, which was his downfall on multiple occasions. He refused to instakill Danny and even taunted him into using God Form Ultimate during The Final Battle. He was very cold and cunning, and always knew when to wait and when to act. His anger or fear did get the better of him sometimes however. History He started off, in season 3, as a mass of living destruction that had broken off from the weakened Goddess of Destruction within the meteor. He went on to possess Kevin, whose flesh rotted away over time and left him in the form of a mildly mutated skeleton. He hadn't fully formed a complex consciousness and was more like a destructive monster than in his later incarnations. He eventually hid within Titanus when his previous body was destroyed. He took control of Titanus' body in season 4, and used the combined powers of a REMAKE bomb and The Hat to return to his skeletal form and gain the potential of his full destructive power. He revealed his ultimate goal of pure chaos and destruction to the revived Kevin, and proclaimed himself as "the true God of Death". He would have succeeded if not for Mason's vial, with the help of the Time Demi-God suppressing the powers of the Hat, and the REMAKE bomb being able to take away most of Titanus' (and therefore The Lich's) powers. The next time he appeared was in season 6, as "The Ghost King", after having separated from the fused Hiro. He created the Ghost portal technology with Max's help and used it as a projector to bring millions of Ghosts to Multerra as his army. He was eventually defeated and unbeknownst to everyone re-fused with Hiro. Being too weak to form a new consciousness, he boded his time within Hiro til he might one day emerge. The next few references to him were all inside Father as he tried to become the dominant personality. His powers were also seen briefly whenever Father used the Lich Form. This form was also used once by Daniel to defeat The Surgeon. An alternate universe counterpart of him, who had not yet gained a physical form, fought Daniel on The Day of The Black Sky in season 9. He returned from the corpse of Father in season 21, and at his full power ended up absorbing the Death realms and The God of Death, killed the Goddess of Creation and destroyed the entire universe. With the power of The God of Death and the Death Realms, he was practically immortal. He was eventually banished to the center of Multerra by Danny, who later recreated the universe. A prophecy foretold that he would return in 2A529 with an army of monsters. Powers -The ability to turn living things to dust -True Speech -He could invade people's minds showing them their worst nightmares Exclusive to the Ghost King -The ability to turn invisible -Fly -Go intangible -Shoot concentrated energy Exclusive to his full power -He could absorb the souls and energy of others. This even extended to the Gods and the Death Realms. -He could shoot immensely powerful energy beams capable of destroying the moon -The ability to fly -He could shape shift -Semi-immortality -Regeneration -The ability to kill people by snapping his fingers